poison
by Straete
Summary: Naruto is turned into a girl. She doesn't mind since Tsunade has told her she'll be able to turn her back to normal. The rest of Konaha doesn't take the change so well.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto had fought with all his might to protect Tsunade. And she in turn had saved him. The young man hadn't even been aware just how close to death's door he had come.

It was the next day that he opened his eyes. The sun was brightly shining through the window. He realized he'd probably been out for almost an entire day. Seconds after waking three faces invaded his field of vision. The pervert Hermit, the old hag and Shizune. All three of them were showing clear concern on their faces.

For now Naruto ignored their concern and pushed up to a sitting position. He looked around him through half closed eyes as he swayed slightly from left to right. Shizune held out her hands, ready to support him if he were to fall. It was at this point that the blonde realized that his body didn't feel quite normal. Like some of the parts of his body were missing.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked in a soft voice. Softer than he had intended.

"Orochimaru managed to poison you." Jiraya replied.

"How are you feeling? Are you having trouble breathing? Are you in any pain?" Tsunada asked.

He was groggy enough not to even care why these questions were being asked. He just answered. "No. My body feels a bit odd, it's like everything is a bit off. But it doesn't hurt."

"That's good." Tsunade said. She seemed relieved, but not as relieved as Naruto would have hoped.

"Is there something wrong with me?" He asked as he reached to his throat, wondering what was wrong with his voice. "Are you playing a prank on me?"

"I wish this was just a prank." Jiraya said with a sigh.

Tsunade shot Jiraya a glare and then turned back to Naruto, gently placing her hands on his shoulders. "Everything is going to be fine. Your life isn't in any danger. And though I haven't found a way to fight Orochimaru's poison yet, I am sure I can undo the effects."

"Fight the poison?" Naruto asked. "What poison? What effects?" Now he was starting to panic.

"Relax Naruto, I'll tell you if you calm down." Tsunade tried.

"There is something wrong with me and I don't even know what it is! How do you expect me to calm down, you old hag?" Naruto screeched back at her.

The female Senin's grip on Naruto's shoulders tightened and a vein popped on her forehead. "Shizune. Show Naruto the mirror." She said in a low voice.

"But Tsunade… you said." Shizune objected.

"Just do it." Tsunade repeated.

The mirror was already in the room, but it was positioned so that it was facing one of the walls. Naruto hadn't really thought twice about it before but now he was really starting to freak out. There was clearly something very wrong with him. He stared at the mirror as Shizune turned it around, preparing himself for the worst.

'I've turned into some sort of abomination. A monster that isn't fit to be seen out on the streets.' He grit his teeth as finally his reflection was revealed.

His skin wasn't blue, green or purple. He hadn't grown any tentacles or additional limbs. He had one nose, one mouth, two eyes. On first glance everything looked normal. He sighed lowering his gaze as he felt the tension leave his body. "Don't freak me out like that." Naruto complained.

"Perhaps you should take a closer look." Tsunade proposed.

He arched an eyebrow and gave Tsunade a puzzled look before he did as she suggested. This time he inspected his reflection thoroughly. He noticed first that his facial features had softened. Neither his nose nor his jaw line were as distinctive as they had been before. It was only when he inspected the rest of his body that he noticed what had happened. Wider hips, a thin waist and breasts. Nothing like Tsunade's, but breasts all the same.

"I'm a-a-a gi-girl?" Naruto asked. "What? But how?"

Tsunade smiled at first, but her smile soon faded. "The poison Orochimaru injected you with must be what caused the change." She explained.

"Can you change me back?" Naruto asked in a panic.

"I'm already working on a cure. I'm certain there is a way to turn you back I just haven't found it yet." Tsunade explained.

"When we get to Konoha she'll figure something out. If there is a way to turn you back, Tsunade will find it." Jiraya added.

Naruto looked down at his or her chest, still a little confused. Sure she had used his ninjitsu to appear as a girl in the past, but actually physically being one was a little different. Still. The change wasn't permanent and Tsunade would probably find a way to change her back in no time at all. It didn't take long for her mind to seek out the benefits of his situations.

"So. Once you turn me back I should be normal again, right?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade nodded her head. "I'm all but certain that once I find a cure that turning you back to normal should come with little to no risks."

A grin appeared on Naruto's face. "That's fine then."

The three adults were dumb-founded. They had not expected her to take the news so well.

Naruto turned to the three. "Let's head back home! Back to Konoha."

Naruto was already plotting to use this situation to her advantage. She could fool Kakashi, Sasuke and all the others. Though… there was Sakura to consider. Naruto did not want to meet the girl of his dreams while he himself was actually a she. 'It'll work out. I'll just pull a few pranks on those guys. Maybe get a glance at Kakashi's face and then I'll get Tsunade to cure me before anyone figures out what's going on. This is going to be fun.'


	2. Chapter 2

The four were heading back to Konoha. It was a beautiful day with the sun up high in the sky. They were near the hidden village now, near enough that Naruto recognized their surroundings. It would probably take them about four more hours until they returned to the city.

"Naruto for the time being I think it would be wise for you to take on a secret identity." Tsunade proposed.

"A secret identity?" The gender changed ninja asked as she mulled over the possibilities. "Something like a mysterious ninja who has transferred from another village?"

Shizune intruded on their conversation. "Naruto-kun. Aren't you upset about the situation you're in?" She asked cautiously. "I mean. It's good that you're taking this in-stride, but…"

The blonde wrapped her hands behind the back of her head. "What's the big deal? Nothing has really changed. Sure my body isn't exactly the same, but it'll change back."

Tsunade nodded her head. "That's the right attitude Naruto. It's best to stay positive in situations like these."

Shizune sweat dropped. "Being positive is one thing… but it's like neither of you are worried at all."

"There is one other thing Naruto. There are a few things you should know about being a girl." Tsunade continued.

Jiraya knew where this was going. And he had no desire to be present when Tsunade explained about the 'monthly troubles' women had to face. He turned to the others and spoke up. "I think I'll eh… scout ahead." This said he quickly made his escape almost instantly disappearing among the trees.

"But we're almost back in Konoha, why go scouting now?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade shrugged and returned to the matter at hand. "Now then Naruto. Listen closely, cause what I'm about to tell you next is very important."

* * *

A few hours later they arrived at the gates of Konoha.

Jiraya appeared next to Naruto. While he had been 'scouting' Tsunade had seen to it that Naruto had changed her outfit. She was now wearing a red shirt and dark shorts. The new outfit wasn't very feminine. But Jiraya realized they hadn't changed her clothes for that purpose, it was just an element of hiding her true identity.

Naruto looked white as a sheet. She hadn't taken well to Tsunade's lesson. "Are you alright?" Jiraya inquired.

She turned to him and parted her lips to speak and then pressed them tightly together again before shaking her head.

"That bad, huh?" Jiraya asked.

"She made it sound like it would be really annoying. But… she was probably just trying to make it sound worse than it really is." Naruto said, trying to sound confident. "I mean. How bad can it be, right?"

Jiraya didn't really know and in all honesty he was glad for it. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Once we're in the city I'll buy you some ramen to get your mind of your troubles."

"You're the best pervert hermit!" Naruto proclaimed excited.

He chuckled at his student. "Try not to call me that once we're in the city. Your front won't hold up long if you act like Naruto. If you want others to believe you're someone else you'll need to act like someone else too."

Naruto's eyes widened as she only just realized this fact. "You're right. I hadn't thought about that."

Sometimes Naruto really surprised him. "You're really too honest for your own good. You've at least come up with a name you're going to use, right?"

The blonde gave Jiraya a thumbs up and a wide grin. "Count on it! I've settled on the name Naruko."

Jiraya frowned and then rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Doesn't that seem a little obvious?"

"But I like the sound of it." Naruto explained.

"How about…" Jiraya had to think on this for a moment. He almost proposed Kushina merely because Naruto looked almost identical to her mother had when she was around this age. But he decided it would be wise to use a name that nobody within Konoha would know. ".. Konan."

"Sure." Naruto agreed with a smile.

Jiraya smiled back and placed his hand on Naruto's head and ruffled her hair a little. "Good. I'll have to tell a few people in the city what happened to you. But your peers won't find out about this."

"Are you going to tell Kakashi too?" Naruto asked suddenly concerned.

"Well… he should know about this." Jiraya replied, he didn't expect Naruto to care this much about Kakashi finding out.

"Are you two done?" Tsunade asked. It was their turn to enter through the city gates. Naruto hoped she would be able to fool the guards.

* * *

About an hour had passed. The guards had let them in. Tsunade had explained that 'Konan' was a student of hers just like Shizune was. They were forced to fill in a few forms but focus had soon turned to Tsunade instead of Naruto. Jiraya had treated Naruto to some ramen as promised and then the adults had left to deal with political issues.

Jiraya had explained to Tsunade that several ninja would require her abilities as a medic. Tsunade in turn had promised she'd see to their injuries as soon as she could.

With all that had happened Naruto had almost forgotten that Kakashi, Sasuke and Lee were all badly injured. She sighed and looked at her empty stack of ramen bowls. She just hoped Tsunade would be able to help all of them.

"That is a very serious expression you're wearing on your face young lady." The owner of the ramen store said.

Naruto looked up at the man. "Yeah, I've got some things on my mind.

"You're something else." He continued as he gestured at the pile of empty ramen bowls. "I only have one other customer who eats like you do."

Naruto nearly broke out in laughter. "Your food is just too good old man Teuchi."

Teuchi, the owner of the shop arched an eyebrow. "You know me? So odd, I thought I'd remember a girl like you."

Naruto quickly shook her head. "Ahahaha. Well. It's just that you're famous. Everyone knows Ichiraku ramen!"

Teuchi rubbed his hand over his chin. "I didn't realize we had become this famous."

"I should get going!" Naruto quickly took his leave. Once he was a safe distance from the ramen store she stopped and shook her head at her own actions. "I'm bad at this. This way everyone will find out what happened." She could already picture Sakura scolding her. Naruto quickly shook her head at the image. 'Whatever was going to happen she couldn't let Sakura find out about this.'

That was when Naruto spotted Shikamaru and Chouji walking down the street. Naruto smiled widely. It looked as though she was finally going to have a chance to have some fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chouji and Shikamaru looked like they were wrapped up in their conversation. Naruto concluded that they were so occupied that the duo would make for an easy target for her first prank. The blonde had known both Chouji and Shikamaru for a long time. And because of that she could easily predict their route. She waited at an intersection where she knew the two would pass.

Naruto would not need to wait long and when the two came in sight she struck. She threw herself forward with all her might and crashed into an unprepared Chouji. Both youngsters fell. Naruto purposely rolled over a few times before coming to a stop on her back.

"Wh-what?" Chouj asked confused. "A-are you alright?" He quickly scrambled over to Naruto's side.

Naruto half opened one eye to look at Chouji's face. When she saw him, cheeks red, sweat already forming on his forehead, she didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or delighted. This was going even better than she had hoped. "Ooww. I feel faint." She replied in a weak voice.

Shikamaru joined Chouji. He didn't look concerned, rather he appeared annoyed.

"This is bad!" Chouji said to his friend.

"She's the one that ran into you though." Shikamaru remarked.

Naruto squirmed on the ground letting out another groan.

"But she's hurt. It's all my fault." Chouji said continuing on his guilt trip.

"Like I told you before, she ran…" Shikamaru could tell that he would never be able to convince his friend. "This really is troublesome."

Naruto decided it was time for stage two of her plan. She opened one eye and then slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position. "Hnn. That really hurt."

Chouji looked back at her; he looked like deer in headlights. He couldn't even speak.

"Can you stand?" Shikamaru asked uninterested.

"Maybe with a little help." Naruto replied. Chouji literally jumped to her side and tried to delicately help her up. Once she was on her feet she smiled at the heavy built boy. "Thanks. I guess I should have been more careful."

Chouji blushed. "It was really my fault."

"I'm just glad neither of us got hurt. You're not hurt either, are you?" Naruto asked Chouji, keeping up her 'nice girl' act.

"Hurt? No. No I'm fine." Chouji replied.

Shikamaru watched all of this with his arms crossed. "Let's go." He said to Chouji.

"We can't just leave her. I know. How about we get something to eat? After eating a snack I always feel a lot better." Chouji declared proud.

"But… I didn't bring any money." Naruto replied her gaze downcast.

" Ooh?" Chouji considered his options a moment before he smiled. "I'll treat you to something then."

"Yata!" Naruto declared as she leapt to her feet. Both boys were a little perplexed by the girl's sudden recovery. "I know just the place." Chouji and Shikamaru allowed themselves to be dragged along by her.

Moments later they were sharing a large dinner. Chouji had to pay the bill at the end, but he didn't seem to mind. Between Naruto and Chouji Shikamaru had barely been able to eat anything. He didn't really care. His focus wasn't on the food anyway; he kept an eye on the strange girl as she ate. After paying for their feast the trio took their leave.

Once outside, Naruto turned to the two boys a wide smile on her face. "Thanks a lot. That was great. You're the best Chouji!"

Chouji chuckled, a little embarrassed by the praise. "It was nothing at all."

"It was nice meeting you." Shikamaru said as he cut in. "Though I didn't catch your name."

Naruto blinked and turned to Shikamaru, it was the first time he had taken any interest in her at all. "It's Konan." She said, sticking to the name she had been given by Jiraya.

"I had a great time Konan. I'm Chouji and this is Shikamaru." The larger of the two boys said with a bright smile.

"It was great meeting both of you." Naruto said giving them the brightest smile she could muster. "Ehm, I really need to get going. But I really enjoyed the dinner and the company. Maybe we can do more stuff together in the future." This said she spun around on her heels and quickly made her escape, instantly vanishing in the crowd.

"This really is troublesome." Shikamaru muttered when the girl was out of sight.

"Huh? Why?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaru eyed his friend and then just shook his head. "I just have something on my mind. Come on, we've wasted enough time." This said Shikamaru turned to continue their walk home.

Chouji stared at the crowd Naruto had disappeared amongst for a few more moments before he followed his friend.

* * *

'I didn't know I was such a great actor.' Naruto thought to herself. 'I even managed to fool Shikamaru. I guess he isn't as smart as he thinks he is.'

The one person Naruto wanted to avoid was Sakura. No matter what happened she couldn't let her find out what had happened to her. There was a fair chance that Sakura would be in the hospital right now. But despite that she wasn't willing to wait till tomorrow to check up on Kakashi and Sasuke. 'If I can fool Shikamaru I'll be able to fool Sakura too.' Naruto told herself.

Only a few minutes later Naruto was inside the Konoha hospital. The doors to the wing where both Sasuke and Kakashi were staying were however barred and thus Naruto was forced to go to the clerk. The clerk was a middle aged woman with a stern look about her. She stared at Naruto for a long time almost like she was judging her.

"Ehm. I'm.." Naruto started.

"Konan, right?" The clerk asked.

"Wh… yes?" Naruto replied uncertain.

The clerk arched a thin brow at the reply. "Lady Tsunade informed us you'd be coming here."

"She did?" Naruto asked. "Huh… Ok. So I can go in?"

The clerk gave a nod and the doors opened. Naruto entered, shooting the clerk two more confused looks before she turned around a corner.

Moment later Naruto entered Sasuke's room. Just like she had feared Sakura was already here. She was about to step back out of the room when she noticed that something was very wrong. Sasuke was awake and he was sitting at the edge of his bed, an intense look on his face and Sakura looked startled. There were pieces of apple all over the ground, scattered about.

Sasuke noticed her first, glaring at her with cold eyes. Naruto was surprised, but soon she glared back at him.

"What's with that look?" Naruto asked, forgetting herself.

Sasuke glared at her a moment longer and then just looked away, having lost interest in her. He got back on his bed, not saying a single word to either of the two girls.

"Sasuke?" Sakura inquired. "Are you…"

"Leave." He ordered.

Naruto clenched her fists and grit her teeth, she really wanted to give Sasuke a piece of her mind, but doing so would certainly blow her cover. She could only watch as Sakura stood there, clearly heartbroken and shattered. Naruto in turn was angry enough for her body to visibly tremble.

Sasuke in turn noticed her anger and gave her a smug look. "What's your problem? This has got nothing to do with you."

"Even to a stranger it's obvious you're pathetic!" Naruto shouted back.

Sasuke eye twitched, they looked at each other for another long moment.

Sakura turned to look at Naruto too.

The dark haired boy got out of his bed, getting on his feet for the first time in days. "You look a lot like someone that really pisses me off. I don't want you in my room. So either remove yourself from my room, or I'll do it for you."

Naruto was actually a little surprised. Sasuke had always been a jerk, but this was extreme even for him. "I'm not afraid of you. I could beat you without even breaking a sweat." She replied, unable to back down.

"Cut it out!" Sakura said as she stepped between the two. "I don't know who you are, but please leave!" Sakura told Naruto in a firm tone.

"But he's the one…" Naruto objected.

"This is his room. Not yours, so leave." Sakura told her.

The fact that Sakura would side with Sasuke against her really hurt. It wasn't fair; Sasuke was way out of line. Why was she the one getting scolded? "Fi.." Naruto started, but she couldn't finish her sentence.

Sasuke started laughing, first softly but then louder and louder. Both girls gave him a confused look. 'Had he really lost his mind?' Naruto wondered.

"You? Beat me?" The Uchiha boy asked. "I would make you eat those words, but you're not even worth my breath."

Before Naruto could counter Sakura gently pushed her out of the room. "Please just go." She begged her.

Naruto looked at the pink haired girl; she was suffering under all of this. 'Alright. I'll back down for your sake Sakura-chan.' She thought to herself.

Soon the two of them were standing outside Sasuke's room, the door having been closed behind them. Naruto glared at the door, still wanting to settle things with Sasuke.

"What's your problem!" Sakura asked suddenly. "Sasuke is going through a lot right now. He doesn't need some sort of stranger coming in here to pick a fight with him!"

Naruto's eyes went wide, Sakura was really angry at her. "I'm sorry. But he was being a real jerk. Someone needs to put him in his place."

Sakura turned away. "I don't care. Just stay away from us." She told Naruto before going back into Sasuke's room.

Naruto felt beaten. She sighed and stepped back to lean her back against one of the hospital walls. This visit wasn't turning out all like she had hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto had found solace at a nearby vending machine. Two orange juices later she was starting to feel better. ´Sure Sasuke and Sakura were angry, but they were angry with Konan not with Naruto.´ The gender changed ninja thought to herself. ´And it´s only a matter of days before Tsunade turns me back to normal.´ These thoughts brought a smile to her face. It would all work out in the end.

Her spirits lifted Naruto decided it was time to visit Kakashi. It only took her a minute to find his room and the leader of squad seven was already on his feet. When she entered the room the man had his back turned and he appeared occupied with collecting his belongings. Naruto smiled, thinking she'd at least get one chance to trick Kakashi before Jiraya told him about what had happened to her.

"Naruto? How nice of you to visit." A voice came from behind the girl.

Naruto slowly turned to find Kakashi was standing behind her as well. "Huh?"

"Don't worry Jiraya already told me about your situation." The jounin explained as he entered his room. As Kakashi joined his mirror self, the other Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Why were you…" Naruto asked.

"My clone? Hmm, I always like to be prepared." He explained to Naruto.

Kakashi really was a weird one, there was no doubt about that. Naruto sighed; disappointed that she had missed the chance to trick the white haired man.

"Have you already checked up on Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he walked over to where his clone had been working before. He picked up where the clone had left off, collecting the tools on the table and hiding them on his person.

"It's probably a good idea if I stay away from Sasuke and Sakura. Things would get really weird if we met under these circumstances." Naruto explained.

Kakashi looked up from his tools. "That's very wise. I agree." His teacher seemed surprised at her words.

Naruto grinned at the compliment. "I've matured you know. I'm not some kid anymore!" She gave Kakashi a thumbs up.

Her teacher in turn gave her a critical look. "I always imagined that one day you'd blossom and mature, but not quite in this fashion." He smiled under his mask, he seemed to find the situation entertaining.

"Very funny." Naruto replied, arms crossed and brows knitted together. "Joke all you want, but this is a war scar. The only reason I look like this is because I tried to protect old lady Tsunade."

"I apologize." His teacher said as he stepped towards her.

"Whatever." Naruto replied, locking her hands behind the back of her head, gaze cast away.

"As soon as you're back to normal we'll start training as a team again. You, Sasuke, Sakura and me. It's been too long and we need to grow accustomed to each other if we want to succeed in coming missions." Naruto hadn't expected Kakashi to suddenly be so serious.

"Right. That makes sense." When she realized that this would be another opportunity to trump Sasuke she smiled eagerly. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Good." Kakashi answered. "Oh. Speaking of your cure. Tsunade told me that she'd like you to visit her tomorrow. She said there was a good chance she'd be able to change you back right there and then."

"That early?" Naruto asked in shock. "I figured she'd take at least a few days."

"I thought you'd be excited." Kakashi remarked.

"I am. It's just…" Naruto started. Well, she had hoped to abuse her situation a bit more before she'd be turned back to normal. Still, the sooner she'd be back to normal the sooner they could start training together and the sooner she could put Sasuke in his place. "It's great news!"

"So what is it like? It's obviously not like henge." Kakashi asked sounding genuinely curious.

"I dunno. When I don't think about it I don't even notice anything has changed. It's only when I stop to think about it that I can tell the difference." Naruto looked down at herself. "I thought it would be… weirder."

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's hand and ruffled her hair. "I guess it just goes to show that in the end you're still Naruto." Kakashi removed his hand and then stepped past Naruto. "I want to check up on Sasuke before he decides to check himself out of the hospital. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-chan."

Naruto pressed her lips tightly together and gave Kakashi a glare which the copy ninja simply ignored. Kakashi left the room and a few seconds later Naruto decided to do the same.

* * *

Naruto had returned home after picking up some dinner. By the time he had left the hospital the sun had already set. The girl was tired; it had been a long day. As tired as she was she couldn't stop smiling, she looked forward to curling up under her own blanket in her own bed.

'Tomorrow everything will be back to normal.' Naruto thought to herself. 'Oh well. I guess that's fine.'

She opened her door and almost stepped into her home before she noticed the lights were already on. In the middle of her room on a pillow sat Shikamaru, legs and arms crossed, a bored look on his face.

"What are you doing here!" Naruto demanded in shock.

Shikamaru sighed. "Entering your house without permission is without a doubt against the law. But under the circumstances I think I can be forgiven, right Naruto?"

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked taking a step back.

"You're not going to deny it, are you?" Shikamaru asked with a dull expression. "It's pretty obvious who you are."

"Hahaha. That's crazy. Naruto is just a friend. A friend, yeah!" Naruto said nervously.

"Naruto, do we really need to go over this? I mean… we both know you can't trick me." Shikamaru stated.

Naruto tried to think of another way to get out of this situation. But after a few seconds she realized there really was no way she could fool Shikamaru anymore. "Since when did you know?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru murmured. "You seemed strange from the start. But when you called Chouji by his first name before he had introduced himself I was all but certain that Konan and Naruto were in fact the same person. You kinda look like a girl version of Naruto, not the best disguise in the world."

Naruto sighed and stepped inside of her house, closing the door behind her. "So. How many people did you tell?" She asked her gaze downcast.

"No one." Shikamaru replied.

"Really? Not even Chouji?" Naruto asked delighted. "Shikamaru you're the best friend I could hope for. Thanks a bunch!"

Shikamaru gave Naruto a neutral look. "Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't tell Chouji the truth because I wanted to spare his feelings. This brings me to why I'm here."

The blonde just looked really confused. "Spare his feelings? What?"

Shikamaru groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why did you think Chouji was being so nice to you?"

"Cause… guys are always chivalrous to girls. It's why I pulled the prank in the first place. Genius, right?" She asked with a bright smile.

"No. It's because… you know what? Never mind. When are you going to cancel this henge and turn back to normal?" The young genius inquired.

"It's not a henge. But Tsunade said she could turn me back to normal tomorrow." Naruto answered.

"It's not henge? That explains why I couldn't manage to see through your illusion. So… you're actually a girl right now?" He asked a bit confused.

"Hoho. Guess you didn't expect that!" Naruto proclaimed.

"What are you proud about?" Shikamaru asked as he got to his feet. "Anyway, don't pull another prank on Chouji and just turn back to normal. Otherwise things will get really troublesome."

"You haven't been a chuunin long and you're already ordering me around. To be expected from Shikamaru." Naruto smiled, taking all of this in stride.

Shikamaru shook his head at the girl. "Not that being jounin has anything to do with this. I'll see you later Naruto." That said Shikamaru left and Naruto closed the door behind him.

With Shikamaru gone Naruto started her dinner and went straight to bed afterwards. Tomorrow she'd be turned back to normal. Her adventure as a girl had been shorter than she would have liked but at least Sakura hadn't found out about what had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun brightly lit up her room and when Naruto pushed herself up to a sitting position a lazy smile worked up on her lips. She could tell it was going to be a beautiful day. Today Tsunade would turn her back into a guy. Though she felt her adventure hadn't lasted long enough she decided she should go and see the new Hokage early in the morning.

Naruto went through her morning routine and moments later she was outside of her house ready to face whatever destiny had in store for her next.

The blonde ate her breakfast on her way to the Hokage's residence and only an hour after waking she entered the building. At the entrance she encountered Jiraya who had come in only seconds before she had.

"Ah. Konan." Jiraya said with a knowing smile. "And how are you?"

"Not bad." Naruto replied, still a little groggy from her long sleep.

"Are you here to see Tsunade?" He asked.

"Yeah. She told Kakashi that she was going to change me back today." Naruto explained.

"Already?" Jiraya asked shocked. "That was fast. Tell me..." Jiraya leaned in close to Naruto. "You have at least taken the chance to…. Experiment, right?"

"Experiment?" Naruto asked with an arched brow.

"A boy of your age doesn't often get the chance to…" Jiraya cupped his hands in front of his own chest and made a squeezing gesture.

"…." Naruto stared at Jiraya in silence.

Jiraya continued the squeezing gesture.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"It's only natural!" Jiraya objected. "Aren't you curious!"

Naruto held up her right index finger and shook her head. "The only girl I am interested in is Sakura. Why would I be interested in other girls or myself?"

"You're just lying to yourself." Jiraya replied arms crossed.

"Am not!" Naruto shouted. She calmed herself and continued. "I know it's hard to believe but I don't really care about it. If anything I would have preferred to have ended this without learning a few things that I did. The experience of peeing while in a female state is one I could have been spared." Naruto said thinking back on one embarrassing element of this particular morning routine. Some mysteries just weren't meant to be uncovered.

"I guess it wasn't all rainbows and sunshine. Still if it had happened to me…" Jiraya started.

"Stop." Naruto said holding up her hand. "I don't want to lose all the respect I had for you."

Jiraya shrugged. "Alright. Come see me when you're back to normal. I'd like to hear how things went." He sighed. "It's a shame though… that I'll lose my cute little Konan-chan."

Naruto stared at Jiraya a moment before she turned to leave. 'I thought this would be a chance for me to poke fun at others. It's turned out that it has been more the other way around.'

* * *

A few minutes later Naruto was outside Tsunade's room. Without bothering to knock she entered, finding the Hokage taking a nap in her chair.

"Oy!" Naruto declared loudly. "I don't think a Hokage should be sleeping on the job!"

Tsunade awoke startled and quickly got to her feet. "Huh? What? Naruto?" She asked.

The young blonde crossed her arms and shook her head. "The third would ne-"

In an instant Tsunade was in front of Naruto and gave her a slap against the back of her head. "You're one to talk!" The fifth declared.

Naruto grabbed the back of her head, gritting her teeth. Tsunade sure could deliver a solid blow.

"You march into my office without even knocking. Do you even understand that I'm the Hokage now?" She barked. Tsunade was scary when she was angry.

"Stupid ol-" Naruto grumbled before she received another blow. "Alright! I'm sorry. Cut it out!"

Tsunade crossed her arms and one eye twitched twice before her anger simmered down. "You got my message from Kakashi?" The fifth asked finally.

"Yes." Naruto replied, still nursing the growing bruise on the back of her head. "He told me you'd probably be able to cure me today."

Tsunade frowned, that made Naruto worry a little bit. She dropped her arms to her sides and blinked at Tsunade in confusion, wondering what was wrong. "So that's how he put it." The elder stated. "After my initial analysis of the poison I believed that I found a cure. However when I ran the same tests again the results weren't positive."

"But Kakashi said…" Naruto cut in.

"I know. That was my fault. I was a little too presumptuous." Tsunade turned her back to Naruto and turned to look out on Konoha. "The cure I've created has got a fair chance of curing you, but it just as well might have no effect on you at all."

"So if it doesn't work I'll stay like this forever!" Naruto asked, now starting to panic. Being a girl for a few weeks was something she could deal with, but the rest of her life?

The fifth looked over her shoulder. "The sample I used to base the cure on had already been mixed with your blood. If we could find a pure sample of the poison I have no doubt that I'd be able to counter the effects."

The jinchuuriki lowered her head.

"Whatever happens I'll turn you back to normal Naruto. It's just I wanted you to know that there was a chance that this cure wouldn't work." Tsunade explained. "I understand if you're.."

Naruto held up her hand gesturing for Tsunade to stop. "Of course I'm angry. But I understand that you've acted with the best of intensions. Even if the cure doesn't work, I won't blame you for it."

"Naruto…." Tsunade said, a little surprised by her words. "I… thank you." She produced a vial from her coat with dark blue liquid inside. "This is the cure. At the very least it should not have any negative effects so it's safe for you to drink it."

Naruto took the vial and looked at it and the liquid inside. "So this is it, huh?" She lifted her gaze up to Tsunade. "How long before the cure takes effect?"

"You should turn back almost instantly." Tsunade replied.

"And… there is no chance that I'll turn back half way?" Naruto asked. Being half man half woman would probably be even harder to cope with than her current state.

"No. It should either turn you back to normal or not do anything at all." The fifth said.

The youngster looked at the vial again and pulled the cork out. She took in a deep breath and the let out a deep sigh. "Alright. Here goes nothing." Naruto drank the liquid in one go and then waited. This was it, the moment of truth. Naruto closed her eyes and waited, hoping that once she opened her eyes again she'd be male again.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto opened his eyes. At least he hoped that 'his'' was the right pronoun at this time. The young ninja ran to the mirror in the room and nearly threw himself against it before he took a good look.

When Naruto stared at her reflection she realized nothing had changed. She was still a 'she' and not the 'he' she used to be. The youngster let out a deep sigh, slamming her head against the mirror. "It didn't work."

"No it didn't." Tsunade agreed. "I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto closed her eyes and just stood there like that, head against the mirror. It was a minute or two before she turned around. "What now?" She asked Tsunade. "I mean… I can't stay like this." Naruto was worried. She felt like people had finally started to accept her Konoha. But all her hard work might be lost due to her change. Everyone in the city would have one more reason to consider Naruto a freak.

"Whatever happens, Jiraya and I will be there to help you. And I will find a cure; it'll just take me longer to find it." Tsunade said trying to console her.

Naruto found a chair where she dumped herself down in. "But how long is that going to take? If we need to find Orochimaru it could take years."

Naruto had hoped that Tsunade would contradict that statement, but she didn't. She slowly nodded her head and then continued. "Because we don't know how long it'll take to turn you back to normal, I think we'll have to change our plans."

"Change our plans?" Naruto asked confused.

"You have friends in Konoha, people who care about you. Sooner or later they'll start to get worried about you." Tsunade sat back down behind her desk as she spoke.

"I guess so." Naruto agreed thoughtfully.

"You'll have to make a decision." Tsunade continued. "We can either tell everyone what happened to you…"

"What? But if everyone finds out… well…" Naruto panicked.

Tsunade held up her hand, gesturing for Naruto to calm down. "Or we think of a reason why you might be away from Konoha for an extended time. Perhaps you could be on an extensive training camp with Jiraya."

"That sounds good." Naruto mused.

"Does it?" Tsunade asked, eyes staring directly at her.

Tsunade's gaze made Naruto feel a little uncomfortable. "Well. Yeah. If they'd find out the truth they'd think I'd be a freak of some sort." Naruto blurted out.

"You'd probably face diversity if you told everyone the truth." Tsunade agreed. "But the alternative means that you'd lose the bonds that you've created with everyone. As long as you're Konan everyone in Konoha will be a stranger to you. You'll have to start from square one. And if you decide to stay in the city while trying to fool everyone you run the risk of the others discovering on their own."

Naruto sweat dropped as she recalled how easy it had been for Shikamaru to see through her charade. "So either I leave the city or I tell them the truth?"

Tsunade gave her a nod. "I think those are your best options. But in the end the decision is yours to make."

Naruto lowered her gaze and thought on it for a moment before she rose to her feet. "I don't think I can decide right here and now."

"That's fine. If you need time to think about it, do so. I'll keep your secret until you've made your decision." Tsunade said in a comforting tone.

A few minutes later Naruto stood outside the Hokage's estate. She didn't know what to do. She needed time to think and reflect on all of this. 'A bit of training might clear by head.' Naruto decided.

* * *

Two hours later Naruto stood on the edge of the training grounds. On her way here she had gotten something to eat and she had clung at the ramen stand longer than she had intended to do. It was midday now and the sun was high in the sky. It was a blistering hot day, but Naruto didn't really mind the heat.

The girl stepped forward, a smile working on her lips. She was eager to take her mind off her worries. But as she was about to step into the clearing she heard the sound of metal striking wood. She peeked around a tree to find that Sasuke was already here. 'Typical.' She thought a frown working on her face.

For a time Naruto watched Sasuke from her hiding spot. At first she watched in the hope that the dark haired boy would decide to leave. But it wasn't long before Naruto concluded that Sasuke was going to be here a while longer. She might have left after realizing that, but she didn't. There was something very strange about the Uchiha ninja today. She couldn't put her finger on it, but just watching him train made her feel uneasy.

Suddenly a kunai was flung hard at the tree Naruto had been hiding behind. Naruto let out a yelp and stepped back in surprise.

"Who is out there?" Sasuke asked his voice cold and his dark eyes staring at her hiding spot.

Naruto mouthed a curse before she stepped out of hiding. She placed her hands on her hips and looked back at Sasuke.

"Why are you spying on me?" Sasuke asked. The boy was on edge. He looked like he was ready for a fight.

"I wasn't spying on you." Naruto replied. "Me being here has got nothing to do with you. You must think the entire world revolves around you, but it doesn't."

Sasuke started towards her. "Yesterday we met at the hospital and today we meet out here. That's too much of a coincidence. Did 'he' send you? Are you here to test me!" He demanded raising his voice.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke stopped his advance and mirrored Naruto's confused look. He was clearly starting to doubt the theory he had convinced himself of.

A confused Sasuke was a rare sight. Sensing a moment of weakness Naruto took the chance to turn the tables on the raven haired boy. "That's a good expression for you. I guess even a genius like you can make mistakes."

Sasuke dark scowl returned immediately. "Try my patience again and it'll be the last time." He warned.

"What?" Naruto asked spreading her arms. "You're just going to attack me because I tried your patience? Are you really that pathetic, Sasuke-chan!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, his eyes going wide with rage. "Who the hell are you!" He demanded. He closed the gap between them and grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her from her feet.

Naruto didn't even try to dodge. She felt like she was finally on equal footing with Sasuke and god did it feel good. She smiled a confident smile at the boy. "What has got you so worried, scaredy cat?" She said in the spur of the moment.

Sasuke in turn just stared at her in silence. "Na-Naruto?" He asked.

She was still smiling when he asked her that. "It took you long enough to figure it out."

Sasuke's arms trembled before his eyes changed from dark to red and he stared at Naruto trying to pierce the illusion that had to be there. But as much as Sasuke searched he couldn't see through it. The Uchiha boy let go of Naruto. "What is this?" He demanded.

Naruto adjusted her shirt before she replied. "It's Oorchimaru's doing. He placed some sort of curse on me. I'm stuck like this until Tsunade finds a way to turn me back to normal." It was so strange. Just moments ago she had been terrified of this moment. She had dreaded the truth coming out but now that it had she felt strangely calm. It was as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Sasuke in turn was not taking the news well. He was trembling and looked frustrated. Naruto had expected Sasuke to make fun of her. But that wasn't happening. This reaction really confused Naruto. Was he angry at Orochimaru for cursing her like this?

"You don't need to be angry for my sake." Naruto remarked, hands wrapped behind the back of her head.

"I wasn't." Sasuke replied.

"Then what? Why are you so angry? Aren't you going to make fun of me?" Naruto asked surprised.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but then turned his back on her. "When are you going to be turned back to normal?" He asked.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It could take years."

Sasuke didn't reply, he just stood there, staring off in the distance.

"Listen. Even though I'm a girl now nothing has changed." She told Sasuke firmly. "I can still hold my own in a fight. And I'm not going to treat you any differently." She jabbed her right index finger in his direction accusingly. "Don't go thinking you're stronger than me just cause of these circumstances."

Sasuke shook his head at her words. "You can use the training grounds now. I'm done for the day."

Naruto glared at his back, he didn't even acknowledge her words. "I could still beat you, you know." She shouted, pointing repeatedly at Sasuke.

Sasuke in turn gave her one look over his shoulder before he leaped away, instantly disappearing among the trees. Leaving Naruto to wonder why the boy had acted as he had.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't take back what I've said." Naruto told Jiraya and Tsunade. She had explained to the two that she had told Sasuke the truth. Now that Sasuke knew the truth Naruto no longer felt like it was worth holding up a charade.

"I think this is for the best." Tsunade said after a moment. "I think most of the villagers will accept the change."

"With such a cute face they'd obviously have to accept you." Jiraya added. Naruto gave Jiraya an annoyed look but his teacher wasn't so easily disheartened. He firmly placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair so roughly that her head shook from side to side. "Come on, you'll have to make the best of this. Why not take the good with the bad?"

"You're going to break my neck if you keep that up." Naruto complained.

Jiraya removed his hand and grinned. "Sorry about that."

Naruto rubbed the back of her neck. "It's not so easy." She explained to Jiraya. "I don't want everything to change because of this. I'd prefer it if everyone just treated me the same as always."

Tsunade and Jiraya exchanged looks. "A lot of things are going to stay the same." Tsunade explained. "But you need to accept that some people will treat you differently."

Naruto crossed her arms; she didn't look like she was ready to accept anything.

"I'll make sure that people are informed. I doubt you wish to repeat the same story over and over again." Jiraya proposed. "Does that sound alright?"

Naruto nodded at his words. "Sure. But I want to be the one to tell Sakura."

"I understand." Jiraya replied. "I'll leave that to you."

* * *

Naruto had made her way over to Sakura's house. She wanted to knock and introduce herself but once she got close she noticed another already waiting in front of her door. It was Lee, still on crutches and looking as miserable as Naruto felt.

"Hey bushy brows." Naruto said in greeting as she walked up to him

Lee in turn didn't look up; he just stared at the door. "Hello Naruto."

Odd, he didn't seem surprised that she was a girl now. "Eh. Are you alright?"

Lee avoided looking at Naruto, his gaze locked on the door. "Don't worry about it Naruto. It's nothing really."

It certainly didn't sound like nothing. "Right… so you're depressed because of nothing?"

Lee turned on Naruto and opened his mouth to speak but just held his mouth agape. "Wha… huh?"

Naruto gave Lee a confused look.

"You're not Naruto! Are you? Wait, is this a new henge?" Lee asked.

"I'm a girl now." Naruto told Lee. "But why are you so depressed?"

"Ah ok." Lee said with a nod of head. "Well, you see… WAIT!"

Naruto blinked at Lee. "What?"

"What do you mean you're a girl now!" Lee demanded.

"I was turned into a girl. It'll probably take a few years until I'll be turned back to normal. A bit of a bother really." Naruto locked her hands behind the back of her head.

Lee stared at Naruto for a long time. "It's henge right?" He asked finally.

"It's not henge!" She shouted back at him.

"You're really a girl? You're really, really a girl?" Lee asked.

Naruto blushed slightly getting a little embarrassed by the conversation. "I'm a girl, but it's only temporary. So… make of that what you want."

"I never knew you wanted to be a girl." Lee said thoughtfully. "But don't worry Naruto. I'll support you all the way."

"I didn't want to be a girl! And like I said I'll be turned back into a guy eventually!" Lee really had a way of frustrating her.

"Oh. I see." Lee finally appeared to understand the gravity of Naruto's predicament. "That's terrible. But you really are amazing. Even though something like that was done to you, you're still full of spirit. You haven't given up at all."

"I just try not to think about it." Naruto explained.

"It doesn't even faze you, does it? I wish I was as strong as you are Naruto. But I'm not." Lee said, diverting his gaze.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you say you were a genius of hard work? I don't think I know a ninja with a stronger spirit than yours." Naruto said forming a fist as she spoke.

"My own way of the ninja. It has always been what gave me strength. But now…" Lee looked Naruto in the eyes. "If you see Sakura, please give her my regards." This said Lee turned away and went on his way.

Naruto watched him leave, wondering what was going on. It looked like Lee had been waiting here for a while and now he had just left. Naruto turned back towards the door to Sakura's house. Just as she was about to knock the door opened and she was face to face with Sakura.

"You're the girl from the hospital." Sakura said with a frown. "Where is Lee? I'm sure I heard his voice a minute ago."

"He left." Naruto answered.

"Did you try to pick a fight with him as well?" Sakura demanded. "Do you have some sort of problem with the injured? Do you have any idea what Lee is going through?"

Naruto looked very confused. "Actually no, I don't. What he is going through?"

"He might have to give up on his dreams because of his injuries. It's just not fair." Sakura explained. "Now that you know, stay away from him. You've caused people enough grief."

"I was just worried about Lee. We didn't fight." Naruto objected.

Sakura crossed her arms. "So you say. And what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well…. The truth is…" Naruto started. "I'm Naruto." She blurted out quickly.

"Don't be si…" Sakura paused and looked Naruto in the eyes. "What…. For real?"

"I didn't want to get changed into a girl!" Naruto said quickly, fearing Sakura would get angry at her again. "Orochimaru used some sort of weird poison on me."

Sakura just stared at Naruto, words escaped her.

"Tsunade promised she'd turn me back to normal. But it might take her a while to do it." Naruto continued. "So I figured I should tell you the truth."

"So back there in the hospital…" Sakura murmured.

"Yeah, that was me." Naruto said with a slight blush.

"You should have told me the truth back then. Why did you hide it?" Sakura asked still a little upset.

Naruto in turn crossed her arms and looked away. "It wasn't that easy. Besides I'm telling you now."

The pink haired girl let out a deep sigh. "You're really unbelievable."

"I want you to know that I'm still a guy inside. Nothing has really changed. So just pretend I'm the same Naruto I've always been."

Sakura arched an eyebrow at that. "You think I'd care that much? I don't mind, it doesn't bother me one bit."

"It doesn't bother you?" Naruto asked delighted, but then a frown worked up on her face. "Wait… it doesn't bother you?" Did that mean Sakura had never thought of Naruto as a man in the first place?

"Nope. It doesn't bother me one bit." Sakura repeated.

"Not even a little?" Naruto asked hopeful.

"You want me to be angry with you?" Sakura threatened.

"No. No. It's fine. It's good that you don't care." Naruto replied immediately.

"Do Kakashi and Sasuke know?" Sakura asked.

"Yes they do." Naruto said with a nod.

"Did you apologize to Sasuke?" Sakura inquired.

"No. And I'm not going to apologize either." Naruto replied adamantly.

"I feel bad for Sasuke. He has so many things to worry about and next to all of that he also has to suffer under your antics." Sakura shook her head at the unfairness of it all.

"He was the one that started it." Naruto objected again.

"Just apologize to him." Sakura told her. "I need to get back inside." Sakura turned to leave but at the door she turned to look at Naruto. "I'm really not angry with you. If you want to talk about it, we can talk in length later."

Naruto was excited that Sakura was showing her some kindness. "Thanks!"

"Until then, don't do anything perverted." This said Sakura closed the door behind her.

The blonde hung her head at those words.

Naruto turned and headed back to the training grounds. She reflected on what had happened. Being turned into a girl against her will surely was a curse. But when she compared Lee's misfortune to her own she realized he was off far worse. 'I know Lee isn't going to stop fighting. And that means I can't stop fighting either.'


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next day. Almost everyone in Konoha knew what had happened by now. She had opted to avoid as many people as possible. She didn't want to deal with everyone at once. As a result Naruto had left her house early before the sun had risen. With a pack full of food she had set out to the training grounds out in the woods.

The sun was just rising when she had reached her destination. For two hours the young ninja had been training when two figures appeared at the edge of the clearing. Kiba and Hinata, the girl was shyly hiding behind the boy's back.

"Kiba, Hinata." Naruto said regarding the two.

Kiba looked skeptical and marched towards Naruto.

Hinata stayed behind, clinging to one of the trees at the edge of the clearing. "Na-Naruto-kun?" She asked in a wavering voice.

Naruto gave Hinata a wide smile and a thumbs up. "That's right! It's me."

By now Kiba was right in front of her. He leaned in close and started sniffing her.

Naruto sweat-dropped at Kiba's actions. "Should you really be sniffing me like that?" She asked.

Kiba looked her in the eyes. "You don't smell the same." He informed her.

"… Is that right?" Naruto asked, not really caring.

"You smell like a girl now." Kiba continued. He then turned to where Hinata was hiding. "HE SMELLS LIKE A GIRL!" He shouted to her. Hinata hid further behind the tree, probably startled by Kiba's loud voice.

"… Ehm, yeah, great. That's wonderful." Naruto murmured. "Is there a point to all of this?"

Kiba turned back to Naruto, he gave her a haughty smile. "Obviously there's a point. Hina-"

"Kiba!" Came a panicked cry from behind the tree.

Kiba stopped and then shrugged. "I was curious about what had happened to you."

"You start sniffing everyone you're curious about?" Naruto asked, already dreading the answer.

Kiba smiled a proud smile. "Ofcourse!"

Naruto rolled her eyes at that.

"So. Sucks that you're a girl now." Kiba tried, making a poor attempt at consoling her.

The blonde really didn't know what to say. Should she be thankful that he was trying to be nice? Or should she be angry because he was doing such a poor job at it? "I prefer not to think about it too much."

"Heh. That has always been your strong suit." The brown haired boy joked.

"Is that right?" Naruto asked. "But I was smart enough to figure out a way to beat you in the preliminaries."

"You farted." Kiba replied arms crossed. "There is nothing clever or smart about farting. I can't believe you're proud that you won a fight like that."

Naruto gave Kiba an arrogant smile. "Better than losing a fight like that."

Kiba's eyes widened momentarily at that. That insult had stung.

"Ki-Kiba." Hinata said from behind her hiding spot, trying to get his attention. "We shouldn't bother Naruto. He… she… must be going through a lot." The girl sounded absolutely miserable.

"Guess I shouldn't pick on girls." This said Kiba turned to leave.

"Boy or girl, it isn't going to make a difference." Naruto informed Kiba as she spread her arms. "This might come as a shocker but… girls can fart too."

The chuunin boy shook his head at Naruto.

Hinata had a bright red blush on her cheeks. "You must not speak of such things Naruto-kun!"

Naruto started towards where HInata was hiding. "You don't need to leave right away. I really don't mind a bit of company."

The Hyuga girl violently shook her head. "I'm not ready for this." She squeaked. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun!" This said Hinata turned and ran, quickly making her escape.

Kiba shot Naruto one last glance before he vanished, chasing his teammate.

The jinchuriki brushed the fingers of her left hand through her blonde locks. "What was that about?"

* * *

The blonde ninja returned to her training after the two had left. She trained for about an hour until Kakashi appeared on the edge of the clearing. He was sitting on the branch of a tree. "Yo." He said, holding up one hand in greeting.

"Master Kakashi." Naruto replied, turning to the white haired man.

Kakashi leapt down and walked over to his pupil. "How is everything?" He asked sounding genuinely interested.

"I'm fine. Actually I was hoping you had a new mission. I'm eager to try out a few new techniques I learned from the pervert hermit." Naruto said excited.

Kakashi smiled. "You're in luck. A request has been made for our squad to perform a mission."

"Yata!" Naruto exclaimed, leaping with joy. "What kind of mission is it?" She asked excited.

"Calm down. I'll explain later." Kakashi said gesturing for Naruto to calm herself. "Though I'd like to take our team on the mission, I can't risk it before I ascertain everyone's fighting condition."

Naruto placed her hands on her hips. "But I beat Gaara. I should be strong enough, right?"

"That's true. But both you and Sasuke have recently been injured. I want to make sure both of you have recovered before we go on a mission. Besides it's been a long time since the four of us have worked together." Kakashi explained.

"I'm as strong as ever. But if you want me to prove it, that's fine by me." Naruto boasted.

Kakashi didn't look convinced. "We'll find out tomorrow." He replied. "Just make sure you're ready for a challenge."

"So, what kind of mission is it?" Naruto asked, still excited.

"I'll tell you the details after you've passed the test tomorrow." Kakashi answered. "It's a delicate matter." He explained.

This mission sounded important, Naruto was really looking forward to this challenge.

"Be here tomorrow at twelve. I'll make sure I've got an appropriate challenge waiting for you." Kakashi promised.

"Bring it on." Naruto declared pumping a fist.

Kakashi left shortly after and Naruto returned to her training, eager to prove herself tomorrow.

* * *

Day had turned into night and Naruto had snuck back into Konoha and escaped to her bed. That night she had dreamt about the day she'd be turned back into a man.

In this dream Naruto had grown taller, stronger and very handsome. Sakura had also matured with time and she had become even more beautiful than before. She was obviously impressed by how Naruto had matured and she couldn't help but stare at him lovingly. Sasuke was there too somewhere, clearly very jealous of how amazing Naruto had become.

Naruto grabbed Sakura in his arms and held her tightly. The two looked deep into each other's eyes knowing that this was the moment their lips would touch for the first time. And then she whispered…. "NARUTO WAKE UP!"

Naruto scampered off her bed and flung herself against a wall. "Wha-what?" She asked in confusion, half expecting an attack.

"Naruto!" Came a threatening growl from outside her window. "How long are you going to keep me waiting!"

Naruto stumbled over to her window and found Sakura standing outside. "We need to be at the training grounds in one hour! I knew you were going to be late! I knew you'd still be in your bed!"

"Huuh?" Naruto murmured. "Training grounds?"

"Seriously you're testing my limits here Naruto. Get ready and get down here!" Sakura demanded.

Naruto nodded her head and turned to put on her clothes.

"And take a shower!" Sakura roared.

Naruto sighed and followed Sakura's instructions. As she showered she allowed her thoughts to return to her previous dream. Things were so very different from that fantasy world. Sakura didn't love her and she wasn't handsome or tall. Heck, she wasn't even a man.

The blonde left her home her hair still wet. She was once more wearing her traditional orange outfit.

"Honestly." Sakura said while she looked at her team mate. "There isn't a girl alive who would want to be caught wearing that."

"I like it." Naruto objected. "Besides even though I'm a girl nothing has changed."

"The fact that you're a girl now means that something has changed, right?" Sakura asked still annoyed.

Naruto just crossed her arms. After a moment though she smiled and turned to Sakura. "So. You came all the way to my house to pick me up?" She asked delighted.

"I guess…" Sakura replied. "But only because I knew you'd be late otherwise."

Naruto pushed her hands to her chest and leaped with joy several times. "Awesome!"

"Let's just go." Sakura said.

"Got it!" Naruto shouted. "So, so Sakura…. Want me to tell you about my adventures?" An excited Naruto proposed as they started towards the training grounds.

The two started towards the training grounds. Naruto told Sakura in lengths about her fight against Orochimaru. Sakura tried not to appear too interested but she didn't object to the story either. Maybe they were getting closer? Naruto certainly hoped so.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto had covered most of her adventures during their journey to the training fields. The blonde had enjoyed boasting about her exploits and her confrontation with Orochimaru. But there was only one story that Sakura cared about. "You were there when Sasuke got injured, right?"

That had been the one tale that Naruto had avoided. She didn't like to think back on her encounter with Itachi and Kisame. "Yeah. I was there." The blonde said while diverting her gaze.

"It must have been horrible. What sort of opponent attacked you?" Sakura asked.

Naruto didn't know where to look or what to say. One glance at Sakura told her how excited the girl was to hear this story. She'd do almost anything to make Sakura happy, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to share this story. "I don't think I should talk about it."

"Why not?" Sakura asked confused.

"It's hard to explain." Naruto started. "It just doesn't feel right."

Sakura intently looked at Naruto before replying. "That's not much of a reason." Sakura retorted, clearly disappointed. She sighed and looked up at the leave roof above them. "I bet Sasuke fought bravely."

'Bravely? Is that how she would describe that fight? No. He was fighting desperately.' Naruto clenched her fists as she recalled those events. If it hadn't been for Jiraya…

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Eh? Oh. Sorry Sakura chan!. So? So? Want me to tell you about how I held off Orochimaru again?" She asked excited.

Sakura sighed. "Not again!"

* * *

Hidden among the leaves Sasuke sat crouched on top a branch. He had been following the two girls for a few minutes now. He had not intended on listening in, but when his name was mentioned he had altered his plans.

He stared down on Naruto as she and Sakura continued on their way. Naruto hadn't told Sakura about Itachi. It was hard to believe that that blabbermouth would know to keep her mouth shut for once.

Every time Sasuke looked at Naruto his blood boiled. She had achieved what he couldn't. That scaredy cat loser had beaten Gaara when he couldn't. Itachi was after Naruto as well. The bastard didn't even care one bit that he had come to settle the score. When had the blonde gotten so powerful?

'No.' Sasuke fiercely shook his head. 'He's nothing compared to me.' But just thinking it didn't make it true and Sasuke knew it. And that was what frustrated him most. Now that Naruto had been turned into a girl he couldn't even settle the score. He couldn't even prove once and for all that he was superior.

* * *

A few minutes later Naruto and Sakura arrived at the training grounds. Sasuke was already waiting when the two girls arrived. His cold dark eyes stared directly at Naruto. Those eyes reminded her of when the Uchiha boy had first awoken back at the hospital. Since she had returned to Konoha Sasuke had been acting strangely. Something wasn't right with him, but Naruto wasn't sure what it was.

"Sasuke, I knew you'd already be here." Sakura declared delighted. She was too love struck to notice the dark expression the boy carried. "I brought Naruto. She would probably still be sleeping If I hadn't decided to visit her house."

"'He' would probably still be sleeping." Sasuke said, correcting her.

Sakura blinked. "Huh?"

"Naruto isn't a girl." Sasuke told Sakura firmly as he stared at the blonde.

Naruto fidgeted under Sasuke's cold dark eyes. After a few seconds she worked up enough courage to respond. "Ehm. Yeah. I'm a guy! I'm the one and only Uzumaki Naruto."

The pink haired girl nodded her head at Sasuke. "I guess you're right."

Sasuke only momentarily acknowledged Sakura before his gaze returned to Naruto. He was glaring daggers at her.

"What's your problem?" Naruto asked him, starting to get annoyed.

Sasuke's glare intensified before he pulled his gaze away from her. "Don't bother me, freak."

"You're the one who is glaring at me all the time!" Naruto objected. "If you don't want me to talk to you, stop looking at me all the time."

"Stop it Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

But Naruto wasn't going to back down this time. She was tired of Sasuke's attitude. Sasuke in turn still had his back turned to her, apparently he had decided this conversation was over. "What's wrong Sasuke? You can dish it out but you can't take it?"

Sasuke spun around and quickly marched towards her. "Don't you realize the difference between us? Or are you just eager for me to put you in your place?"

"See, that's exactly the point. There is no difference between us. I'm easily your equal." Naruto declared spreading her arms. "I'm not weaker than you are. And even if I was, I'd still be your equal."

"That's just about enough." Kakashi declared, interrupting the argument. Their teacher sat crouched up in a nearby tree. "Why do the two of you need to fight all the time?" He asked in a tired voice.

Naruto and Sasuke still had their gazes locked. But after a moment Sasuke smirked and turned away from her.

It took all of Naruto's self control not to punch him right there and then. "So frustrating!" She shouted.

Kakashi clapped his hands together. "I said 'enough'. We've got a lot of work to do today. We're not in a state to handle a high ranked mission by ourselves. Luckily I've found someone who is willing to support team seven during the upcoming mission."

The three students exchanged glances, wondering who would be joining them.

Out from behind the tree, that Kakashi had been sitting in, a long haired boy stepped. He was clearly marked by his white eyes.

"Neji!" Naruto shouted as she jabbed her right index finger in the boy's direction.

Neji met Naruto's gaze. "It'll be an honor to work with you Naruto." The boy was formal and restrained as usual. But there was a kindness to him that hadn't been there before. "I have been informed of your condition. But I am certain that deep down you're still the same ninja that I've learned to respect."

Naruto blushed, a little embarrassed by such praise. "Yeah. Count on it!" She said diverting her gaze.

Neji turned his calm gaze towards Sasuke. The two boys exchanged a long silent look before Neji turned to Sakura and gave her a respectful nod.

"Alright. Let's begin our training. Before coming here I've made sure to hide some bells in a location to the North of here. I've also set up a few traps surrounding the bells. Naruto and Neji, the two of you will work together to obtain the bells while avoiding the traps. If you support each other obtaining the bells should be easy." Kakashi instructed. "Sakura and Sasuke, I have a different mission for the two of you."

"Let's do our best." Neji said in a neutral tone to Naruto.

"Right." Naruto replied. She found Neji somewhat odd.

Meanwhile Sakura had walked up to Sasuke, she was all smiles. "I guess that means we'll be a team as well."

Sasuke did not deem to look at her, instead he was watching Naruto and Neji with a dark scowl.

Naruto in turn gave Sasuke a glare before gesturing Neji to follow her. Soon they were out of the clearing, the others soon disappearing from sight. Once they were out of the clearing Naruto noticed that Neji appeared to tense up. "This'll be really easy." She said trying to put him at ease.

"Yes." Neji agreed inattentively.

It appeared that a few kind words were not enough to take away whatever was bothering the Hyuga boy. Or nothing was bothering him. Neji had always seemed distant, perhaps this was just his usual behavior. Naruto decided to focus on their task. Maybe Kakashi would allow them to go on the mission after they had obtained the bells he had hidden.

* * *

"You want us to spy on them? That's crazy!" Sakura shouted.

Kakashi brought a finger to his lips, gesturing for her to quiet down. "It will be if you make that much noise."

"He'll notice us right away. He's got the byakugan." Sakura objected. "There is no way he won't notice us."

"It wouldn't be a challenge if he didn't have the byakugan." Kakashi replied casually. "The two of you will have to be fast on your feet if you don't want to be detected."

"Let's go." Sasuke said to Sakura. He wanted to finish this task as fast as possible.

"But how are we…?" Sakura objected.

Sasuke did not reply and leaped into the trees.

"Yeez." Sakura moaned before she leapt into the tree after him.

It didn't take Sasuke long to find Naruto and Neji. The two were casually strolling through the woods. Sakura appeared next to Sasuke, clearly still annoyed by the task they had been given. Neither Neji or Naruto appeared aware of their presence. Sasuke inwardly sighed. He did not enjoy the idea of having to trail these two idiots.

"So… Naruto. Can I ask you something?" Neji asked beneath them. "About your team?"

Suddenly both Sasuke and Sakura leaned forward on the branch they were perched on. Maybe trailing these two would be interesting.

* * *

Naruto had her hands locked behind the back of her head. Sometimes she'd glance over at Neji who had his gaze locked on their destination. The two hadn't spoken for a few minutes now and she was getting bored. She wanted to break the silence but she had no idea what to say.

"So… Naruto. Can I ask you something?" Neji started.

Naruto was surprised. She hadn't expected him to start up a conversation.

"About your team?" Neji continued.

"Ehm. Yeah. Sure… I guess." Naruto replied sounding a bit uncertain.

"I don't want to be rude, but I am not too confident about our chances in battle." Neji explained.

"What do you mean by that!" Naruto blurted out with a swing of her arm.

Neji brought up his hands to calm her down. "Don't be angry, please. I meant what I said before; I really do respect you. I think you're an amazing ninja."

Naruto's anger faded and she lowered her arms, just appearing confused. "So then… what?"

"Sasuke and Sakura are both talented ninja as well. But the three of you together don't appear to be functioning as a team." Neji explained.

"We've done tons of missions together. And we've always managed in the past." Naruto objected.

"Maybe. But whatever the reason I can tell that right now there is a lot of dangerous tension between you and Sasuke." Neji informed him.

"Sasuke has always been a jerk. I don't care…" Naruto replied, looking like she wanted to discard the topic.

"If that's how you feel, perhaps we should request that the teams are changed." Neji replied. "That way there would be no risk of you two getting into a.."

Naruto suddenly stopped and held up a hand, gesturing for Neji to stop.

"Am I wrong?" Neji asked.

"Sure Sasuke is a jerk. But there is no one in the village I trust more in a fight than him." Naruto sharply turned towards Neji. "And there is nobody I'd rather have on my team."

Neji looked back in silence. For a long time the two just looked at each other.

"Well…. Except for Sakura-chan!" Naruto declared with a wide smile.

Neji sighed and then smiled as well. "I understand. I apologize, I shouldn't have brought it up."

* * *

Neji and Naruto had continued on their way, but Sasuke and Sakura had stayed perched on that same branch. Sasuke appeared to be frozen in place, Sakura in turn was giving him a confused look.

'Why had she said that?' Sasuke thought. 'Why couldn't she just let him hate her?'

After about a minute he forced himself to snap out of it. "Let's go!" Sasuke half snapped and leapt towards the next tree.

Sakura followed a few seconds later, still very much confused.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the mission had been rather uneventful. Neji managed to find the traps surrounding the hidden bells and Naruto in turn destroyed the traps one by one. Within the hour Neji and Naruto had returned to the training grounds. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were all present when they returned.

Naruto showed Kakashi the bells.

The white haired man held out his hand to receive the item. "Any problems?" He asked.

"Not one." Naruto replied.

"I trust Sasuke and Sakura have already passed on the details of the mission to you." Neji added.

Naruto gave Neji a confused look.

Kakashi in turn chuckled. "Nothing gets by the byakugan, does it?"

Sasuke's hateful gaze was now focused on Neji.

"When did you notice us?" Sakura asked confused. "I thought we were out of range of your byakugan."

"Through training I've managed to extend the range of my byakugan slightly. That is how I managed to spot you just as you backed away from us." Neji explained.

While Naruto listened to Neji she allowed her gaze to wonder over to Sasuke. Sasuke in turn looked back at her. It was the first time since Naruto had returned to Sasuke did not look at her with hate in his eyes. She gave him a defiant smile, glad to see that things were somewhat back to normal.

"In two weeks time we will be traveling to the Land of Iron." Kakashi declared.

"So that's where the mission will be?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. There will be a important meeting there between leaders of most of the countries. Our team will be present to provide protection during this meeting." Kakashi went on to explain.

"So why was team seven requested?" Sakura asked.

"All of the large villages will be providing a group of five ninjas. But one village has been put in charge of coordinating these efforts. This time they've chosen to let the Sand lead the mission." Kakashi continued.

"The Sand?" Sakura asked surprised.

Kakashi nodded his head. "A peculiar choice considering the recent death of the Kazekage.

"But that still doesn't explain why they asked for us." Naruto remarked with her arms crossed.

"The Sand ninja specifically asked for our team to join them on this mission." Their teacher explained. "That's all I know. If we want to find out more we'll need to ask them once we get to the Land of Iron."

"Could this be a trap?" Sasuke asked.

"We've considered that possibility." Kakashi replied while rubbing his hand over his chin. "But choosing to ambush us during the meeting with so many other parties present makes little sense. That being said, we had best be on our guard."

They were really going to do a mission? This was what Naruto had wanted all along. She hadn't wanted the change to affect the way she was being treated. But now that her goal was in sight she started to feel some doubt.

"Something on your mind Naruto?" Kakashi asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Ehm? No! I mean. What would I be thinking about?" She asked almost tripping over the words.

"Good." Kakashi replied not sounding convinced. But despite that he dropped the topic and turned his attention to the entire group. "The next two weeks we'll be training together each day. I expect you to all work hard."

"Huh? You're taking this rather seriously sensei. Does that mean you'll be a bit more punctual from now on?" Sakura asked.

"I'm always punctual." Kakashi replied solemnly.

The three regular members of team Seven just stared at Kakashi, not believing he had just made such a blatant lie.

"Right then. Let's continue our training." Kakashi said.

The four youngsters nodded, ready to prepare for the challenge that was to come.

* * *

Four days had passed. Every day the four trained at the forest training grounds.

Things had somewhat returned to normal. Sakura clung to Sasuke's side and Sasuke was constantly acting indifferent to everything that happened. Neji didn't alter the dynamics in their group too much, though he was sometimes the voice of reason when emotions flared up too brightly. Kakashi mostly kept to himself, he gave them their respective tasks and then returned to his reading.

Naruto was glad to avoid the rest of the village by spending her days out in the woods. On her way to the village she received weird looks and she could hear the villagers whisper. But sometimes someone would approach her on her way and exchange a few words. Though the conversations that followed were often awkward ones, she was glad that people didn't avoid her like before.

The first few days they had gone over the basics. But today was going to be different, today they were going to spar. Naruto couldn't wait.

"Alright, Sasuke you'll spar with…" Kakashi started.

"I'll take on Sasuke!" Naruto declared dramatically swinging her right arm towards the raven haired boy and pointing at him. "This has been long coming." She smiled widely at him.

Sasuke just looked back at her annoyed.

"What's that? Too scared to answer?" Naruto asked smugly, cupping one hand to her ear.

Kakashi sighed. "I guess we should get this out of the way. Fine. You two can spar, but remember that this is just a spar, not a fight, not a match, just a normal simple spar. No winners, no losers."

"Lucky for you." Naruto said, still egging Sasuke on, she was hoping he'd snap at her. So far he wasn't biting. He just kept glaring at her silently.

"Sasuke would so beat you in a real fight." Sakura said as she stepped next to Sasuke. "Isn't that right?" She asked him.

Naruto's eye twitched. Why did Sakura always have to pick his side?

"Let's just get started." Sasuke said stepping away from Sakura.

"I'll dazzle you with my new moves Sakura. Just you watch. I've become a real man." Naruto said proudly.

Sakura just looked evenly at Naruto. "Yeah, obviously. Just try not to get yourself hurt."

Naruto turned away, a determined look on her face. She wasn't going to be dissuaded by her current condition. At long last her promised duel with Sasuke was going to happen. After this he had no choice but to acknowledge her.

Sasuke in turn brought up his guard. He looked tense. He was taking this seriously for once.

Naruto leapt towards him and the two exchanged kicks and punches, each one of their attacks was blocked or dodged by the other. Their quick exchange of blows ended as Naruto leapt back.

"Not bad, but…. Now I'm going to get serious." The blonde declared as she brought her hands together. She started to form her ki between her hands quickly making the air swirl so that it would form in an orb. "Rase…" That was when everything went wrong.

The sleeves of Naruto's jacket slid down her shoulders and covered most of her hands. She desperately tried to keep her hand movements in the correct pattern, but with her sleeves now restraining her finger movements her Rasengan soon failed. "Stupid sleeves!" Naruto growled annoyed.

She looked up at Sasuke. "Time ou…" But Sasuke wasn't waiting. The raven haired boy had taken the opportunity and leapt towards her. In a flash he had reached her and now his hand was inches from her throat. Lightning crackled over his hand casting an eerie light on his face and reflecting back on his now blood red eyes.

Naruto stared back into his eyes, knowing that she was at his mercy.

"Weren't you going to dazzle us with your new moves?" He asked her, still holding his hand dangerously close to her throat.

"That didn't count!" Naruto objected. "My sleeves got in the way."

"At least you're still good at making excuses." The lightning faded from Sasuke's hand.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Naruto, you're going to have to change your clothes."

"Change my clothes? Why? My orange jumpsuit is awesome." She declared.

"It is NOT awesome." Sakura interrupted. "Why can't you wear something normal?"

Naruto hung her head, why could she never impress Sakura? She even hated how she dressed.

"It's not true!" Naruto cried, denying Sakura's claim. "You guys like it, right?" Naruto turned to the men.

Kakashi had quickly found escape in his novel.

Sasuke just had his arms crossed and looked at her as though she was the lowest form of life imaginable.

"You understand, right Neji?" Naruto asked the Hyuga boy as she grabbed his hands in her own. "It looks cool, right?"

Neji sweat dropped and took a few moments before he cautiously replied. "I do not presume to know anything about fashion. However since we've started training you've tripped twice over your pants and your hand movements have been hampered ten times before this incident."

"There you have it, get new clothes." Kakashi said from behind his book.

"What? No. This is ridiculous. They're fine." Naruto objected. "Besides, I wouldn't even know where to…"

Suddenly a puff of smoke filled the center of the clearing. The smoke rolled over the five ninja in seconds obscuring their sight. The students brought up their guards ready for a fight.

"Byakugan." Neji spoke as he pierced the smoke with his gaze.

When the smoke started to lift from the ninja, Naruto could see that both Neji and Kakashi had lowered their guard. She turned to the center of the clearing to find Jiraya there balancing on one leg, arms extended to either side.

"It is fortuitous that I was near to hear of your plight, my young student." Jiraya spoke.

"Plight?" Naruto asked. "There is no plight."

"The idiot doesn't know how to dress. Not much of a plight." Sasuke remarked.

Naruto turned on Sasuke, ready to reply, but Jiraya interrupted, getting in between the two. "I'll help out." Jiraya placed his hands gently on Naruto's shoulders. "I know just the place to go to get you something nice. Something that'll enhance your attributes."

"Enhance my attributes?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"You'll do no such thing!" Sakura growled as she grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled her away from Jiraya.

"Wait, wait. He's going to enhance my attributes." Naruto objected.

"No he isn't." Sakura stated, she looked ready to hit Naruto over the head again. "I'll take you shopping." The pink haired kunoichi continued.

"So… we'll be going to the shop together?" Naruto asked cautiously. "Just the two of us?"

"Yes." Sakura quickly replied.

Naruto frowned and considered this a moment and then nodded her head. She didn't like the idea of going to get new clothes. But she would be alone with Sakura. "I'll go with you Sakura." Naruto replied with a bright smile.


	11. Chapter 11

"Maybe we should go and have something to eat." Naruto proposed with a bright smile.

"We haven't even started shopping and you already want to take a break? No." Sakura replied.

The two girls were walking through the busiest shopping street in Konoha. There were more than a few clothing shops here. It was the middle of the day and the street was cramped full with people. The sun was out and it was bordering on uncomfortably warm.

"Maybe we can have something to drink before we start. You must be thirsty." Naruto said, trying again. This was a rare chance to spend time with Sakura. Buying girly clothes was not how she intended to spend this quality time. But as much as she had tried to lure Sakura to other locations, she seemed set on buying clothes for her.

"We're going to buy clothes for you and that's the end of it." The pink haired kunoichi replied firmly.

A sigh passed Naruto's lips. She really wasn't having any luck. Oh well, at least she got to walk the streets of Konoha with Sakura. That was already a step in the right direction. Right?

Naruto's smile was almost too wide for her face. Sakura did her best to ignore her companion's behavior.

Sakura lead Naruto into the first shop, it was probably the largest clothing store in all of Konoha. They had a fair range of clothing, for men, women and children for all occasions. The shop was packed with people, but it wasn't quite as cramped as it had been out in the street. Sakura started to select a few pieces of clothing; Naruto for the most part watched her work.

"I like orange." Naruto informed Sakura.

"I know." Sakura replied as she picked a dark shirt and held it up to look at it. "I'll pick out something orange for you too. But you can't wear orange all the time."

Naruto frowned and locked her hands behind the back of her head. She really didn't see why she couldn't wear orange every day.

"It really isn't easy to do this by myself." Sakura said as she put the shirt back down. "I usually go shopping with Ino or someone else. I just wish I had someone to bounce ideas off of."

"Maybe we can buy some clothes for you too Sakura-chan." Naruto proposed.

Sakura lowered he shirt she had been inspecting and inspected Naruto carefully a moment. "No." She said after pausing for a few seconds. "I want to get this over with quickly. So stop trying to distract me. Here." She pushed a bundle of clothes into Naruto's arms. "Try these on."

Naruto looked at the bundle of clothes. They were a mix of black and orange, at least these clothes matched her tastes in color. She started to inspect the clothing closer.

"Will you just try it on?" Sakura asked impatiently. "We'll decide if this outfit works when you're wearing it."

Naruto frowned. Did she really have to wear this in front of Sakura? But she could tell that the pink haired girl was almost out of patience. "I'll wear it, like a man." Naruto informed her team mate. After this declaration, which earned her a dumb founded look from a shopkeeper, she marched over to a changing booth. Once inside she started to take off her jacket.

"AT LEAST CLOSE THE CURTAIN PROPERLY!" Sakura growled as she jerked the curtain of the changing booth closed behind Naruto.

Now that Naruto was truly alone in the changing booth she could finally take a closer look at the ensemble that Sakura had selected. A black tanktop, an orange and black jacket, matching boots and…. Naruto paused as she held a clothing item in front of her. "It's a skirt, isn't it?" She asked. There was no answer. "They're not pants. Cause pants cover legs separately. I know the difference."

"Good for you." Sakura replied from the other side. "Now put it on."

"What? But… Well, wouldn't this look better on you Sakura?" Naruto asked in a soft voice.

"If you're not wearing it, I'm leaving." Sakura replied.

Naruto sighed. She didn't want Sakura to leave. She was just going to have to endure it. She put on the rest of the clothes. Black stockings and a black skirt, Naruto was grateful to find a set of dark shorts which she could wear under the skirt. It at least gave her a sense that she wasn't too exposed. Naruto got dressed and then stepped out of the changing booth.

Almost instantly she was met with Sakura's scrutinizing gaze. "You look cute." Sakura concluded.

It wasn't exactly the compliment Naruto had hoped for, but it was a compliment. "Handsome cute?" Naruto asked, flexing her muscles. There wasn't that much to flex though.

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but paused and then sighed. "Yeah. Sure. Handsome cute."

"Yata!" Naruto declared. Sakura had sort of said that she was handsome. In a weird way their relationship was progressing. Probably.

Sakura ushered her to a mirror. "Take a look yourself."

When Naruto stood in front of the mirror she was shocked. She really didn't look like her old self. Though the jacket had looked roughly the same in color it fitted around her far more tightly. Her curves were far more emphasized than when she had been wearing her old baggy boy clothes. Naruto had to agree, she did look kind of cute.

"You're all red." Sakura said with a grin.

Naruto jumped, realizing a bright blush had worked its way up her cheeks.

"Don't know what to say for once?" Sakura asked before giggling. "Wait here and try not to do anything silly. I'm going to look for more clothes!" The girl spun around on her heels and ran off.

Naruto tried to calm herself down. This was more embarrassing than she had expected. 'Just think of it like hengen.' The blonde told herself. 'There is nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact I should be happy. This is a great chance to boost the power of my sexy ninjitsu.'

Then a voice jerked Naruto back to reality. "You look very pretty."

Naruto turned around. Lee had walked up to her when she hadn't been looking. "Wh-what?" Naruto asked shocked.

"You're so radiant; it almost pains my eyes to look at you. Truly I was surprised by your beauty at first." Lee continued. "But now I understand why you are so pretty."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" The blonde asked in a panic.

"You and Sakura are like two angels. Any man would be instantly smitten by you." Lee said, gesturing wildly with his arms.

It was then that Naruto noticed that he didn't have his crutches with him; Lee was standing on his own two feet. The blush disappeared from her cheeks and she looked the boy in the eyes. "You recovered? You're all better?"

This time it was Lee who was surprised. He stared at Naruto in confusion.

Naruto in turn grabbed Lee's hands in her own. "This is great! So the surgery went well? Are you ready for missions?"

"Gai sensei said that I…" Lee stopped. "Do we know each other?"

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto declared.

"What?" Lee replied. The boy deflated almost instantly. "But that means… that means project 'compliment Sakura's friends' is a failure."

"Project 'compliment Sakura's friends'? What the hell is that?" The jinchuuriki asked.

Lee smirked. "Through Gai sensei's teachings I've learned how I can capture Sakura's heart. Soon neither you nor Sasuke can steal the fair Sakura away from me." He clenched a fist. "Our love is all but ensured."

"So." Naruto started arms crossed over her chest. "You're going to win Sakura's heart over by trying to seduce her friends? Somehow I'm not too worried bushy-brows."

"Seduce!? I would never seduce another woman. I love Sakura and only Sakura." Lee explained.

"It sounded a lot like you were trying to seduce me. It was a little creepy to be honest." The blonde shook her head. "If you think this is going to work, you've got another thing coming.."

"I was just complimenting you with all the power of youth! Full hearted praise with all the power I could muster. A compliment should always be given with all the force of a hurricane." Lee gave Naruto a thumb up and a wide smile. His smile faded though and he looked Naruto over again. "But I'm confused Naruto. Why are you dressed like this?"

Naruto looked down at her clothes. "How did it turn out like this?" She asked herself.

"Could it be a special mission?" Lee asked excited, his eyes aflame.

"No." Naruto replied. "I decided to go shopping with Sakura. The two of us will probably spend the entire day together."

"That isn't fair." Lee stated. "You're using this situation to your advantage. That is so devious."

Naruto laughed as she pushed her chest out. "Everything is going according to the plan of the great Uzumaki Naruto. This is like a date."

"I don't think Sakura is interested in girls though." Lee responded thoughtfully.

"I'm not a girl. This is only temporary." Naruto objected arms flailing.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry Naruto." Lee said bowing his head. "I wasn't thinking straight."

Naruto could tell that Lee was just being polite. Changing her clothing had defiantly been a bad idea. If she went around like this more and more people would start thinking of her like a girl. But Sakura had put a lot of effort into getting her something nice. If she were to never wear any of the clothes she'd probably be disappointed or angry.

She'd just have to figure out what to do about the situation later. "At least the surgery went well." Naruto said, trying to change the topic.

"Should you really be glad that one of your rivals has recovered?"

Naruto smiled back. "We're not only rivals. We're friends too. Of course I'm glad you've recovered."

The two exchanged smiles.

Sakura returned she was carrying a mountain of clothes in her arms. "Oh. Lee!" She declared. The pink haired girl promptly dumped the clothes on Naruto. "You're already walking without your crutches?" She asked.

Naruto tried her best to balance the pile of clothes.

"It really isn't easy to pick out clothes by yourself." Sakura said again.

"Allow me to assist you Sakura!" Lee shouted, standing at the ready.

Sakura and Naruto both looked at Lee who was sporting his usual green spandex attire. "No thanks." The two girls replied in unison.

"Naruto. Go try on the rest of these clothes. I don't want to be here all day." Sakura instructed Naruto.

The blonde did as she was instructed; she tried on the different clothes that Sakura had picked out for her. Each outfit was scrutinized by Sakura. Lee reacted in his usual hot-blooded fashion. He made it sound like Sakura was a herald of fashion. Though embarrassing at first, Naruto had to admit she kind of liked all the attention she was getting.

When sporting a summer dress, probably the most girly thing she had worn yet, she exited her changing booth to find that Ino and Tenten had joined Sakura and Lee.

"You go girl." Tenten declared with a bright smile.

"Are you trying to make her look like an old woman?" Ino asked Sakura.

"It's a cute dress. Don't butt in Ino pig." Sakura replied.

Naruto struck a combat pose, trying to appear as masculine as he possibly could in this horrifically embarrassing situation.

"What is with that pose?" Ino asked unimpressed.

"Even now Naruto's warrior spirit is burning brightly." Lee explained clenching both of his fists tightly.

"That's right!" Naruto agreed.

"I liked it better when you were all flustered." Tenten cut in. "That was adorable."

Naruto closed her eyes. She wasn't going to win this. Girls were dangerous in situations like these. The following two hours Naruto put on a show for the group of young ninja. At first she was reluctant, but eventually she got used to the idea that Tenten and Ino were there too.

* * *

It was the end of the day, the sun was setting. Naruto was spent. The five of them had spent the entire day together. After leaving the shop they had had dinner together. Lee ended up paying the bill, he had insisted. After dinner Tenten, Ino and Lee had gone their separate ways. Naruto was left with Sakura. Naruto was wearing the first outfit Sakura had selected for her, the orange and black jacket with the black skirt.

"You should wear it tomorrow." Sakura said, she was proud of her work. Even Ino had appeared to approve of this outfit. And she had been a tough critic.

"I don't know. I think the skirt is… it's too much for me." Naruto said, fidgeting a little.

Sakura appeared disappointed but after a moment she nodded. "Fine. In the end you should do what you feel comfortable with. Just wear the pants we bought instead of your old ones."

Naruto nodded once in response. They had also gotten an outfit that almost looked exactly like her boy clothes had. Only this outfit was made to fit her new figure. She'd probably stick to wearing that for now. She didn't think she was ready to face Sasuke and Kakashi while wearing girl clothes.

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan. Thanks for spending the day with me." Naruto said with a smile.

"I actually had a lot of fun." Sakura had to admit. "Maybe we should-" Sakura stopped and suddenly a bright smile spread across her face. "Sasuke!" She shouted in delighted.

Naruto's eyes widened and she froze on the spot. 'No. This couldn't be. Out of all the people they could meet out here, why did it have to be that raven haired jerk?'

Sasuke's cold eyes were on Sakura a moment, but soon they were directed at Naruto's back. "Hmpf."

"Did you come looking for us?" Sakura asked barely able to contain her excitement.

"Kakashi insisted." Sasuke replied. "He wanted me to pass a message onto you."

Naruto was still frozen in place, she didn't dare turn around, maybe he wouldn't notice if she stayed still.

"What's the message?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Simply that we are to meet at the lake tomorrow." Sasuke told Sakura, afterwards he eyed Naruto. He started towards her in a slow walk, a small smile starting to play on his lips.

Sakura looked on in confusion. "Oh. Ok." She muttered.

'This was bad. This was really really bad. Maybe she should run? No that would make it even worse. She had to do something. She just didn't want to face him like this.'

But it was too late, Sasuke had walked passed her and with a sidelong glance he got a look of her. For a moment their eyes locked. She could see the disdain in his eyes. "This doesn't change anything between us." Naruto managed. Sasuke held her gaze a moment longer before in a flash he disappeared.

Sakura looked on in the direction Sasuke had disappeared.

Naruto in turn sank down to her knees. "I'm still the same Uzumaki Naruto." She whispered to herself. "I haven't changed." She continued louder. "I'm Uzumak Naruto! BELIEVE IT!" She shouted as she pushed back to her feet.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke sat in his room, it was dark. Only a few rays of moonlight seeped through one of the shutters. He stared into the darkness; it felt like he was staring into his own soul. He didn't care if he had to become a monster to achieve his goals. He was going to get his revenge on Itachi. He could almost see the face of his brother in front of him now. The face of a man he used to love.

Lately frustration and hatred were almost all Sasuke could feel. Sometimes he wished he could just stop having emotions altogether. But his feelings wouldn't fade. And neither did he appear to be getting any closer to achieving his goal. In fact it appeared that the distance he had to travel was only increasing.

"It's alright." A tender voice spoke from behind Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know who it was. He should be alone. 'Who the hell are you?' It took Sasuke a moment to realize that he hadn't actually spoken those words. He had remained seated where he was.

A soft hand touched the back of his neck, fingers slowly sliding down to his back. "No matter what comes, I'll be here to support you. The way I've always been there for you."

His heart was starting to race. He didn't know what was going on. "I've always been alone. Stop talking bullshit. Now- Now tell me! Who- who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked in an unsteady raspy voice.

Two arms slid around either side of him and then he was embraced from behind. He could feel the warmth of her body pressing against his back. It was nice calming warmth. A cheek rubbed softly against his as the figure behind him leaned her chin on his right shoulder. "You know that isn't true."

Sasuke looked at face from the corner of his eye. What he saw shocked him to the core. He could only stare at the girl unable to speak. It was Naruto. 'Why was she doing this? What the hell was going on?'

The next moment she was in front of him and then on top of him. He felt paralyzed, unable to move at all. The female Naruto looked down at him, eyes full with love. She leaned down, bringing her face close to his. "Sasuke…" She whispered.

* * *

"WAAAAAAH!" Sasuke suddenly struck the ground hard, face first. The sun was shining into his room. He lay there, confused and disoriented. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was ready to rip out of his chest. Unsteadily he got to his feet. He looked around his room, looking for any signs of an intruder. Nobody was there, he was alone.

A dream. Obviously it had been a dream. He rubbed his cheek, still feeling the force of the impact that had come along with his rude awakening.

It took Sasuke a moment, but eventually he managed to harden his gaze and regain his posture. It had been a stupid dream, nothing more. Naruto was nothing but a nuisance. And Naruto was a guy. This nightmare only meant that he had to keep that freak further away from him. He nodded to himself; that would be for the best. He could not let himself be distracted.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Sakura declared. "That was so embarrassing."

Naruto shook her head. "It wasn't embarrassing at all. They'll forget about it in two days tops. Believe it!"

Sakura paused and stared at Naruto a moment. Instead of addressing her catchphrase she continued the conversation proper. "My neighbors were really angry you know. My parents might get in trouble."

"If need be, I'll apologize to all of them Sakura. Believe it!" Naruto gave the other girl a wide smile.

Sakura sighed and this time stopped walking altogether. "Alright. Look. Can you stop staying 'believe it' all the time?"

"What do you mean? When I was a boy, I used to say 'believe it' all the time. Believe it!" Naruto responded with a confident smile.

"Even back then it was annoying." Sakura muttered. "It's alright if you say it now and again." She tried. "But saying it every sentence is taking it a bit far, don't you think?"

Naruto shook her head. "This is how a man talks. Believe it!"

In a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared behind the two girls. "I didn't know that."

The two turned to face Kakashi. "It's true Kakashi sensei. You should join in. It'll make you more masculine. Believe it!"

Kakashi rubbed his chin, considering the proposition. "But aren't I already very masculine?"

"Don't even consider it!" Sakura shouted. "Just get her to stop this!"

They were in sight of the lake now. Kakashi inspected his students; Naruto was surprisingly wearing a skirt. Kakashi hadn't expected this. "I see you've adjusted your wardrobe. That's good."

"It doesn't matter what I wear." Naruto explained with a smug smile. "I decided that I was going to use every weapon at my disposal. With my new sex appeal I'll become even more powerful. Believe it!"

Sakura had enough. She threw her hands up in the air and marched towards the lake.

"Sa-sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. She hadn't wanted to make her angry. The blonde deflated as her teammate left her behind.

"I think Sakura is just a little tired." Kakashi explained, trying to reassure Naruto. "Give her some space and it'll be alright."

Naruto frowned. "I guess."

"You've really impressed me Naruto." Kakashi continued. The boy turned girl looked up at Kakashi with bright blue eyes. She was a bit surprised to receive praise. "You've become really strong, not only physically but also mentally. I know you're in a difficult position right now, but I know you'll make it through this. I believe in you. So… try and have some faith too." He patted Naruto on the head and then followed Sakura.

She watched Kakashi head towards the lake. After a moment a careful smile came to her lips and she ran after him, quickly catching up. "I've come up with a new awesome technique!" She exclaimed.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked.

"I create ten clones and we all jump one on the other…" Naruto continued the explanation of her new fighting move as they drew close to their destination.

* * *

All of them had gathered at the side of the lake Green. It was a peculiar place for them to meet. Lake Green had become a choice place for the local villagers to go to have a good time. During the summer it was usually packed with people. It really wasn't the best place for a group of ninjas to train. It was still early and the only people about now were a few men who were setting up small stands for them to sell wares.

Kakashi looked at the four youngsters. "Today I shall be taking a page from Gai's handbook."

"Is that necessary?" Neji asked cautiously.

"Who is to say what is and what isn't necessary?" Kakashi answered cryptically. "Well… I guess that would be me, right?" He finished with a smile.

The four stared in silence at their teacher.

"Tomorrow we leave on our mission." Kakashi continued. "All of you are ready for combat, so I've decided to let you all have some fun at the lake." Sasuke turned to leave but Kakashi wasn't going to let him. "Stay. I'll let you leave in two hours if you insist on getting back to your training."

Sasuke turned to face Kakashi. "This is pointless."

"And we can't even go into the water without our bathing suits." Sakura added.

"Not to worry." Kakashi replied. He made a few hand gestures before pressing his hand down against the sand. In a puff of smoke Pakkun appeared. Pakkun in turn released a scroll which exploded in a second puff of smoke. The youngsters looked on in confusion as the smoke cleared. Their bathing suits lay on a pile in the sand where the scroll had been.

"What the hell!?" Sakura shouted. "What is the big idea Kakashi?"

"It seemed wrong for me to go into your houses to collect them myself. It was far preferable for Pakkun to get them for me." He explained in a calm voice.

"That's even worse!?" She objected. "Besides, why didn't you just ASK us to bring them?"

Kakashi looked up at the blue sky. "I wonder why…. Well, regardless, we're all here and we all have our bathing suits, so there is nothing to worry about."

Sakura would have objected again but then she realized the benefits of this situation. She glanced over to an annoyed looking Sasuke. She was going to spend time together with Sasuke in the warm waters of lake Green. This was great!

Naruto had kept in the back of the group. Neither Neji nor Sasuke had remarked on her attire. She wondered if they just hadn't noticed or if they were deciding not to remark on it. She had been ready to defend herself from a verbal assault, but so far there had been no need.

Now she looked at the bathing suits. She realized Kakashi had fetched the one that Sakura had picked out for her the day before. "Couldn't I just stay naked?" Naruto asked.

She was almost instantly struck over the head by Sakura. "No you can't! Why would you even suggest that? This place is going to be packed with people in an hour."

"It just seems less embarrassing." Naruto explained.

It was clear though that Sakura was having none of it. "Just put it on." Sakura pushed the bathing suit into the blonde's hands. "You're coming with me." Sakura grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled her along to a few changing booths.

As Naruto was being dragged along she noticed that Neji and Sasuke were giving the girls their undivided attention. But neither of them decided to speak.

* * *

After Sakura and Naruto had each entered their respective changing booths, Neji looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke in turn gave the Hyuga boy an annoyed look. Despite the hateful glare he had to endure, Neji decided to speak. "She was wearing a skirt, right?" He asked.

Sasuke in turn gave Neji a dangerous look before turning away. "Just keep to yourself." He told him before turning his back to Neji.

Neji looked at the Uchiha's back. 'He really has a foul attitude.' He thought to himself. But Neji suspected that Sasuke did care about his two team mates. It was about time he tested that theory. "I don't really look forward to spending the day here. But I think I'll stay here with the girls. Since I'm new to the team I should try and get to know everyone better. An intimate bond does boost the effectiveness of a team."

Sasuke didn't react, but Neji could sense that emotions were stirring within the raven haired boy.

* * *

Naruto had put on her bathing suit. It had only taken a minute, but now she found herself frozen in place. Time passed, she wasn't sure how long, but she was inside the booth for quite a while.

"Aren't you done yet?" Sakura asked from outside.

"Almost." Naruto replied. She looked down at her two piece bathing suit. There was nowhere left to hide. It was brutally obvious what her physical gender was.

"Come on Naruto. It won't be too bad. Most people won't even recognize you." Sakura tried. "And the bathing suit is orange right? Your favorite color."

The blonde took in a deep breath and stepped outside her changing booth. Once outside she puffed up her chest and gave Sakura a proud look. "I am totally confident about this." She lied. "Believe it!"

"Uhuh." Replied Sakura, she was wearing a cute red bikini.

Her elegant form made Naruto forget about her plight. "The beach is great!" The blonde declared with a bright smile. "Let's have fun!"

Sakura arched an eyebrow, trying to explain her sudden change in demeanor, but eventually she shrugged. "Right. Let's go join the boys."

"The rest of the boys, right." Naruto responded. "Sounds good, I bet I can swim faster than Sasuke." Eager to prove her point, Naruto raced towards the boys.

Sakura jogged after her. "Naruto don't bother Sasuke. You're not going to win anyway. Hey, wait up!"


	13. Chapter 13

There had been an unsettling silence between Sasuke and Neji while they waited for the girls. Both boys were outwardly calm, but under the surface tensions were rising. Now and again one would look to the other, but each made sure to quickly look away before the other noticed.

At long last the girls arrived. Naruto was in the lead, running across the yellow sand, wide eyed and smiling. When Sasuke focused his gaze on her face he could almost pretend that nothing had changed. He could overlook the minute changes there. But the changes to the rest of her body were more apparent. Having lost the battle with his own imagination he quickly turned his gaze away.

Sakura followed a short distance behind. "Slow down Naruto." She shouted.

Naruto stopped once she had reached Neji and Sasuke. She pointed at the two boys. "Let's race!" She declared excited.

Sasuke deemed to pass Naruto another demeaning glance. "Not interested." He told her.

Neji though smiled at the blonde. "You're always full of energy aren't you?" The Hyuga asked. "How about we race later? For now I'd like to watch the calm waves of Lake Green."

Naruto couldn't say that she knew what was so appealing about just watching the lake from the beach. Nor did she have any intention of staying here with Neji. Why look at the lake when she could be playing and swimming? "Let's go Sakura!" Naruto declared as she started running once again.

Sakura in turn came up to the boys. "I'll be there soon!" She shouted to Naruto before turning her attention to Sasuke. "Are you coming into the water too Sasuke?" She asked him with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke in turn didn't appear to notice Sakura at first. His gaze was fixed on a few grains of sand.

"Sasuke?" Sakura tried again.

The raven haired boy finally set his gaze on the pink haired kunoichi. "Go in the water without me." He told her.

Sakura timidly nodded her head before she turned away. "Alright." She replied in a soft voice as she shot him one more look before slowly making her way to the water.

* * *

"Rasengan!" Water exploded in all directions after Naruto's attack was released. "More Rasengan!" The blonde continued as she struck the water once more sending another wave of water flying through the air.

A short distance away Sasuke and Neji were watching. For a while now there had been silence between them. "She really is Naruto." Neji remarked as small drops of water rained down on the two boys.

"Such an idiot." Sasuke replied wearing his staple annoyed look on his face.

Neji's gaze wondered over to a group of six and seven year olds that were watching Naruto, they were clearly awestruck by the display. "Those kids seem to be enjoying the show." He focused his gaze again on Naruto. "But I admit I am surprised, I never expected her to embrace her feminine side so entirely."

Sasuke's glanced over at Neji, there was a dullness to his expression; he really looked like he couldn't care less. He turned his gaze away again and walked off. "If you like 'him' so much, why don't you go ask if 'he' wants to go on a date with you?"

Neji frowned but then the smallest of smiles played on his lips. "Perhaps I should."

Sasuke stopped though he didn't turn around.

Neji forced the smile from his lips. "Her strength as a ninja is undeniable. She even beat Gaara, something you…"

Sasuke turned towards Neji, his eyes turning red as their gazes met. The Uchiha didn't speak, but the threat was obvious.

Neji though wasn't frightened so easily. "This is a good thing for you isn't it?" Neji continued, continuing to provoke Sasuke. "The one rival you couldn't beat has suddenly been removed. Or has she? She could probably still beat you even if she's a girl now."

"Hold your tongue, or I'll hold it for you." Sasuke threatened, his eyes cold. He was angry enough that his cursed seal started to react.

The water had stopped flying up into the air. Sakura had forced Naruto to stop her water Rasengans and now the two girls noticed the tension between the two boys.

Sakura crossed her arms and shook her head disapprovingly. "Is Neji trying to pick a fight with Sasuke? Guys are so jealous."

Naruto though dashed forward and leaped out of the water in the direction of the two boys. She landed in the sand between Sasuke and Neji. Both boys arched an eyebrow as she forced herself in the middle of their conflict. "We didn't come to this beach so you two could fight." Naruto declared.

Sakura followed, stopping at the edge of the water. "Naruto is right." Sakura said, sounding somewhat surprised at her own statement.

"Besides if you guys want to fight, it'll be more fun if I join in!" Naruto continued an eager smile on her face.

Sakura face palmed, she couldn't believe she had just agreed with the blonde seconds ago.

Sasuke had been surprised by Naruto's sudden appearance. Even just looking at her confused him to no end. He masked his emotions though and kept those feelings locked away. "You really are an idiot." He said. "You want to fight at this busy beach?"

"It's more like you're the idiot cause that wasn't my intentions at all." Naruto countered. Actually that had been a lie. It had been her intention to fight them, but she didn't want Sakura to think she was stupid. "I'm going to beat both of you in a swimming contest! Believe it!"

Sasuke frowned. "Again with the swimming. I already told you, I'm not interested."

"What is that?" Naruto asked. "Is the great Uchiha Sasuke afraid to get his feet wet?"

Sasuke's frown now turned into a glare. "That isn't…"

"I'm Sasuke, water scares me!" Naruto continued.

"Fine!" Sasuke spoke firmly. "But after your defeat stop bothering me with your pointless challenges."

Neji stepped forward. "I don't mind partaking." He'd look over to Sakura. "What about you Sakura? Care you join in?"

The pink haired girl quickly shook her head. "I'm good, thanks." She said with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I'll just cheer you guys on." 'Well for the most part I'll just be cheering for Sasuke.' She would think to herself.

* * *

Ten minutes later the ninja were gathered at the beach. Kakashi had agreed to be judge, though he did not appear particularly interested in the race.

The two boys and Naruto lined up at the edge of the water, ready to start.

"You'll race to that buoy and then make your way back here. The first one to cross the finish line wins the race." Kakashi explained his face hidden behind Jiraya's latest novel. "Since you're supposed to swim you're not to walk on the water." He continued.

"Good luck Sasuke!" Sakura said excited. "And Naruto and Neji too.." She added half-heartedly.

"Get ready to eat my dust." Naruto declared.

"Idiot." Sasuke replied.

"Get ready." Kakashi said, nose still hidden in his book.

"Th-that really hurt my feelings." Naruto said to Sasuke her gaze suddenly downcast.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Go." Kakashi declared.

Naruto leaped forward Neji right beside her. "As if! Who is the idiot now!?" Naruto declared as she shot the raven haired boy an arrogant smirk.

Sasuke fumed a second before he chased after the other two ninja. He was going to make her pay. Once in the water he swam with all his might, hell bent on catching up with Naruto and delivering his vengeance. But Naruto was a surprisingly good swimmer. Neji wasn't even able to keep up with her. The only reason Sasuke managed to stay behind her was out of sheer frustration. They passed the buoy and soon they were on their way back.

"Go Sasuke! You almost got her!" Sakura cheered.

Naruto got out of the water first, Sasuke a fraction behind her at this point. The blonde had an eager smile on her lips. 'This victory is mine.' She thought to herself.

Sasuke though wouldn't have it; he leapt forward and tackled her just before they reached the line. Naruto tried to block the assault but she hadn't expected him to jump her. Naruto landed on her back, Sasuke landing on top of her.

Sakura was startled; she never imagined he'd attack her.

The Uchiha pulled back his fist, fire in his eyes. Naruto closed her eyes and braced herself for the punch. Sasuke held his fist up in the air, ready to strike, but he never did. He stayed like that a moment, his arm trembling slightly. He really wanted to punch Naruto, but somehow he couldn't do it.

Meanwhile Neji jogged past the two, crossing the finish line first.

Suddenly Sasuke got to his feet and stepped over the line as well, finishing second.

Once released Naruto sat up right. "You're not supposed to attack people during a race. It's not fair!"

"I hadn't heard of such a rule." Sasuke replied coldly.

"It's common sense! I should have won that race and you know it." Naruto countered.

Sasuke didn't decide to reply to that remark. "The two hours are up. I'm out of here." He turned his back on the others.

"Hey! Stop!" Naruto tried.

But Sasuke didn't listen, he leaped forward and vanished into the tree line.

Naruto prepared to follow but Kakashi stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't. You'll get a chance to talk about it tomorrow. Let him cool down a little."

"Let him cool down a little!?" Naruto asked. "I'm the one who is angry! Believe it!"

"Fine. A chance for both of you to cool down." Kakashi corrected.

Naruto glared at her teacher and then at the forest where Sasuke had disappeared. "Fine." She replied before turning away. "But I'm going back to my training as well." She wasn't going to let that jerk surpass her. She marched over towards the changing booths, intend on taking her leave.

Sakura's gaze had been set on the spot where Sasuke had disappeared for the last part of the conversation. When Naruto declared she was going to depart she nodded. "I'll head out as well." She said, following the blonde.

With the girls gone, Kakashi and Neji were left by themselves.

Neji looked over at Kakashi once Naruto and Sakura were out of earshot. "Are you sure this is going to work?" The Hyuga asked. "The more I push Sasuke the angrier he seems to get."

Kakashi lowered his book and finally closed it. "Ever since he met his brother that anger has been inside of Sasuke. It was just hidden underneath the surface."

"I know you asked me to join this team so that I can help Sasuke, but…" Neji frowned. "Wouldn't it be better to leave him behind? I'm sure that our team can manage without him."

"Maybe you're right. But I don't intend to give up on Sasuke just yet." Kakashi placed a hand on Neji's shoulder. "I know this hasn't been easy for you. But I don't think anyone else could have played the part as well. Do you think you can play it a little while longer?"

The Hyuga looked towards the changing booths where Naruto and Sakura were preparing to leave the beach. After a second or two he nodded his head.

"Good." Kakashi replied with a smile.

* * *

Hidden somewhere deep in the forest sat Sasuke. He had pressed his back against a large oak tree as he stared up at the roof of leaves above him.

He had tackled Naruto, he had her pressed down under him. Their faces were so close that he could feel her breath on his lips. He had just wanted that moment to continue on forever.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and grabbed the sides of his head. He didn't want to feel like this. He had promised himself he wouldn't let Naruto distract him from his goals. He was an avenger, killing his brother was the one purpose in his life; he couldn't afford to be side tracked.

'Naruto is a guy. He only looks like a girl. It's only a matter of time before he turns back to his old self.' Sasuke told himself. But as much as he tried he couldn't help but think about her. This couldn't continue. He had to find a way to cut his ties with the blonde.

Though, wouldn't it be easier to just accept her in his life?

No. If he did that he'd lose focus of his real goals.

But that was happening already. He had tried ignoring her, but it hadn't worked. For a long time now they had been close. He had to acknowledge it; he cared a great deal about Naruto. He wasn't sure it was a bond he could sever.


End file.
